


I Trust You > I Love You

by 3cto8iologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Dorks in Love, F/F, Girls Kissing, I Love You, One Shot, Random & Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: The moon looks beautiful, almost as beautiful as you, Kaede.Let's be heroes, ok?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I Trust You > I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Astronaut maki and supreme leader kaede because I love them????  
> Lowkey ooc but is ok.  
> It's kinda sad but not really, it's soft and gay

The blonde girl lays her head on top of my lap, I'm playing with her hair. It's dark out and were sitting on the grass looking out at the night sky

"Maki, you're gonna take me to the moon, right?"

I chuckle softly, "Of course, darling, I would take you to the moon or any planet you want when I really become a astronaut."

" That's not a lie, right? " 

"Of course not, I'm not you." I grin at her reassuringly .

The supreme leader smiles back, "Okayyy, I was just making sure! Never know who you can trust!"

"I trust you." 

She looks at me confused, then blushes and sits up so she sits side by side with me.

"You shouldn't, you shouldn't trust anyone."

" You've told me that before, sweetheart. "

"I'm serious."

" No matter you say, I'll believe you. I know you care about me. You won't lie. "

She leans on my shoulder with a sigh, "That's the truth. I love you, Maki."

I turn to kiss her quickly on the lips, "I love you too, Kaede. If we're going to trust anyone, let's trust each other. "

I love you, Kaede Akamatsu. We're going to the moon when we end this killing game, but let's focus on the stars for now.

You're a hero, we're heroes.


End file.
